May I Sleep with you?
by xXStarryKitsuneXx
Summary: Lichtenstein has been afraid of storms ever since she almost lost her country during a rainstorm, during part of her depression. One night, when she's feeling to scared to sleep, she runs to her brother for help. Does Vash even know what's going on? One-shot.


Thunder echoed through the dark hallway, and made the glass on the fragile windows shake. Lightning flashed and lit up the walls. In the first room next to the hallway door was a young woman, kept in bed by a nightmare. She was terrified of thunder, ever since the day she almost lost her country to poverty in the rain. The depression took a huge hit to Lichtenstein, leaving her with almost nothing. No food or water, and where she "lived" was crumbling and could barely support itself. She hated it. Every night there was a thunderstorm she was plagued by nightmares, and she broke out in tears sometimes. She sat up and grasped her covers, a light sheen of sweat covering her face and shallow, ragged breaths escaped her mouth. The house rumbled and lightning flashed, and the silhouette of a tree outside printed itself against her wall. She couldn't take it any longer. Lichtenstein took her sheet and wrapped it around herself, her fragile frame standing up and her white dress falling down to her knees. She padded to her doorway and cracked it open, and once she knew the hall was clear, she stepped out and quietly walked down the corridor. To her left was a giant window that stretched out across the entire wall, and she could clearly see the storm clouds and lightning that stopped the moon and stars from lighting up the night. Light flashed down across the entire house, and she hurried to the other end as fast as her feet could carry her. When she reached the other side, she stopped in front of a door and paused. What if he wasn't awake? Or he was up and still too busy with work to help her? She hesitated for a moment before slowly opening the door. She didn't go all the way down here to just turn back. Shutting it behind her, she stood still so that her eyes could adjust to the darkness and then looked around. Switzerland was asleep on his bed, curled up under the covers and his soft breathing could be heard over the temporary silence. She silently crept over to the side of his bed, wrapping herself tighter in her sheets.

"Big Bruder?"

His eyes squeezed shut for a second and then he sat up, his stance battle ready and defensive. As soon as he glanced her way though, his tense muscles relaxed and he looked curious.

"What are you doing up so late? Is everything alright?"

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when thunder rumbled not even a mile away, and lightning struck right in the back. She practically jumped into her brothers arms, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Vash pulled her all the way up onto his bed, and rubbed the top of her hand soothingly with his thumb, looking confused. He was still half awake and barely knew what was going on.

"Lili, what's wrong?"

He knew his sister was deathly afraid of thunderstorms, but he wasn't sure if that was exactly it. Thunder rumbled again, and she looked out the window, her green eyes wide with shock. Better safe than sorry. Switzerland walked over to the window, and after a quick look to make sure there were no abnormalities, he shut the curtains. It was better if she didn't see what was going on outside. He went back over to his bed and sat down next to her, resuming skimming his thumb over her skin. She squeezed her fists together and sunk down farther into the bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight big bruder?"

A light blushed tinted Vash's cheeks, and he wasn't sure what to do. Sleep...with his little sister? She wasn't his sister by by blood, and he didn't want to admit it, but he had growing feelings for her. They had a careful relationship. He really didn't want to mess that up, and so he wasn't sure if a night with her in his bed was something he could handle. But she was scared, and her priorities came before his. He glanced over at her, and adjusted himself to take up half the bed.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay big bruder. Thank you."

Lichtenstein laid down and Vash pulled the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable before laying down himself. He noticed that she was shaking, and after a minute of careful thought, he tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned his way, and looked at him with a muddled expression.

"Yes, big bruder?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on his chest before speaking.

"Try not to be scared, okay Lili? I'm right here for you, right beside you. If you don't believe me, listen carefully to what you hear."

The room fell silent, and rain could be heard pattering outside on the glass windows. At first the young woman didn't know what to think. She listened very carefully, straining her ears for anything, anything at all, but all she could hear was the clouds crying in the distance. She glanced up at Switzerland with a questioning look, but the only reply she got was a warm look and a small smile. She closed her eyes again, and she heard it. He was right beside her, she wasn't dreaming. His heartbeat was the only thing she could hear, right next to her, softly filling the silence that overcame the room.

"Do you understand Lili?"

He moved her bangs back and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulling her even closer and resting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her nod in response, and she yawned quietly before closing her eyes.

"Thank you big bruder. I love you."

Before Vash could open his mouth to speak she had already fallen asleep, her breathing slow and steady and her eyelids shut lightly, and he smiled. He was sure she would be just fine when she woke up in the morning. Closing his eyes, he gave her one last kiss in the cheek before settling down for the night.

"Goodnight Lili...I love you too."


End file.
